danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Final stage
Volcano or Hell Castle? This is really strange. Another stage gets unlocked after Hell Castle. Hell Castle is no longer the final stage even though it still has that ending screen. This is very confusing. RedHardcore (talk) 07:19, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Merged due to edit conflict: Because fo the new Volcano Stage, how should we define "Final Stage"? Volcano is unlocked after beating Hell Castle so it is technically the "final stage" one can reach. However Hell Castle houses the "Final Boss" which would make this also a "final stage". Ivan247 Talk Page 07:21, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :IVAN STOP POSTING. :I feel that Volcano is a bonus stage, if that helps. ______TΣ 07:23, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Volcano is technically the final stage to unlock. I think Hell Castle would be considered the "Goal" stage of the game. But in another way, Sigma is correct. It is a bonus because players would expect it to end there after defeating the hell castle boss. But Hell Castle can no longer be crowned as the "Final Stage" because there is a stage unlocked after it. RedHardcore (talk) 07:26, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :::"Volcano is technically the final stage to unlock." :::Incorrect. I've been trying to find out what exactly is causing the stage to trigger in order to get into it. Give it a little time, and I'll come up with the answer . :::Edit: Confirmed that the Hell Castle's ending screen must be triggered in order to unlock the Volcano. Just call the final stage Hell Castle and leave it at that. No exceptions. Omega16 (Talk) 08:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::But technically speaking, Volcano is the actual final stage because it gets unlocked after hell castle, despite the end screen. Hell Castle can be "considered" the final stage the player aims to achieve. Reminds me of my childhood favorite game Super Mario Galaxy 2. After you defeat the final bowser boss, an additional world gets unlocked to keep the person playing. ::::ha55ii did that as well, but not all complicated like SMG 2. RedHardcore (talk) 23:50, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::Mh. What a complicated discussion. Although HCastle is the final stage in terms of ending screen, it's likely Volcano is the final stage that will be implemented. (Unless Ha55ii decides to suddenly make a new series of levels) Though, personally, I'd say both qualify as "final stages". The HCastle triggers the end, while the Volcano is basically a bonus level unlocked afterwards that doesn't even have such an ending screen. Complicated. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:04, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Feels like that Dark Cave in my mod. I made this stage appear after Hell Castle with the intention of this being a bonus stage. But now we have an "official version" of this "Dark Cave" (i.e. Volcano) we should have the community decision made for this wiki. i post whenever i want lol Ivan247 Talk Page 03:34, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Voting (CLOSED) Please decide which stage should be the final stage. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:34, December 10, 2016 (UTC) If nobody is gonna vote, I will have to decide this myself... I hope I can see at least 4-5 votes. Ivan247 Talk Page 18:17, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :How long do you want this voting session before you say something, just out of curiosity? Omega16 (Talk) 20:24, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Keep it until Thursday then. I am busy for two days in a row. However if you think this can be closed sooner then I won't stop you. Ivan247 Talk Page 04:10, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Ending the vote announcing that the Hell Castle will be the final stage. Ivan247 Talk Page 15:59, December 15, 2016 (UTC) The vote below is CLOSED. Please do not add more votes. Hell Castle *I feel the same way about this as I do with stages like the Blood Lake and so forth. Volcano is a bonus stage that doesn't trigger an ending screen. The Hell Castle is the actual, truly final level. If Volcano is made the "final stage", that means we'd have to do the same thing with literally every other bonus stage that doesn't go anywhere. Because at the end of the day, that's basically what the Volcano is. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:13, December 11, 2016 (UTC) *Let's be honest here. Volcano has no paths to open the way to it to show that it's unlocked and the player can go into it. It just sits there as a decoration for the entire game, and most people would normally either just quit the game or try to get to Level 99 after Hell Castle is done for. It's like ??? and !!!; unless you know automatically that that place exists and how you can get to it, who the fuck is gonna figure that out without a guide or looking at this website?! Omega16 (Talk) 23:40, December 11, 2016 (UTC) *We could mention Volcano in the page. I think it's clear ha55ii had the intention of making Hell Castle the final stage. ______TΣ 23:57, December 11, 2016 (UTC) *I don't think you've heard of bonus stages. Like ??? and !!!, Volcano is pretty much a secret stage. But that's pretty much been said already. Cyanogynist (talk) 12:52, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Volcano Why not both? These aren't even my Final Stage yet (i.e. None of the above) The vote above is CLOSED. Please do not add more votes.